


Eagerness

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Controlled/Limited/No Gag Reflex, Dom/sub, Kissing, Masturbation, Orders, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silent Cues, Voyeurism, compliments, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Prompto wants to please, and Gladio's kind enough to let him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 1





	Eagerness

**Author's Note:**

> This has legit been on my mind for two days, waking me up out of my sleep. Sorry for all the porn– all the non smut is being worked on though!
> 
> AH Edited to add: !!!! missyunfa has [created some lovely art](https://twitter.com/missyunfa/status/815908844672978944) to go with this!

Gladiolus groaned low in his throat. The fingers of his left hand tightened around his cock. He drew in a shuddering breath as precum beaded at his tip. His right hand gripped at the arm rest of his chair. He was turned away from the desk, still able to touch his elbow to it if he moved his arm out slightly.

“Looking good, Gladio,” Prompto complimented, voice low but sweet.

“Yeah? Come on over and get a better look.”

Gladio didn’t move his gaze from his own hand working slowly over his cock, but he soon saw Prompto slide into his view. Prompto sat back on his legs with his hands settled down between his thighs, fingers touching against the ground. He smiled up at Gladio before trailing his gaze down to Gladio’s thick cock. He held his breath, chest rising and halting visibly. He licked his lips slowly, trying not to look too enticed, but really. Who was he fooling? Gladio chuckled lowly and rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock.

“You’re looking eager, pup.”

Prompto laughed sheepishly. He closed his eyes briefly as he shrugged up a shoulder. “Well, you know.”

“I do know.” Gladio’s tone sounded fond, even as he squeezed his cock around its base. “C’mere, Prom.”

Prompto moved closer, doing well not to look too eager, and he came between Gladio’s legs. He nuzzled against the hand that stroked his cheek and tipped his head forward as Gladio threaded his fingers through the blond locks. “Open,” came the simple command and Prompto opened up his mouth, sticking out his tongue as well. He stared at Gladio’s cock through his lashes and shuddered bodily when it touched against his tongue. He moaned sweetly. Gladio rubbed his cock against Prompto’s tongue, stroking over it lazily. He flicked his wrist, batting his sex against his lover’s open mouth, delighting in the repeated slick sound. He then stopped and quirked his fingers against the back of Prompto’s head.

Prompto closed his eyes obediently, leaning forward and sucking against the offered sex. He turned his head, letting the head of Gladio’s cock rub against the inside of his cheek, and he was careful when he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin. Gladio groaned lowly, almost growling as Prompto began pleasuring him. His breath caught, and he leaned his head back, gripping tight onto the arm rest as Prompto took him in deep. There was the faintest squeeze of Prompto’s throat around his length, but the blond didn’t gag.

“Fuck, Prompto,” Gladio moaned, rolling his hips up towards his blond lover, even when he felt the other’s lips around his base. “Gettin’ really good at this.”

Admittedly, Gladio was a bit surprised. He usually was so invested in the actual blowjob that he didn’t notice Prompto’s progress, but Prompto's gag reflex was well under control now. Gladio stroked through the choppy blond locks reverently. Such a good boy. Prompto moaned pleasantly as he drew his head up, building up a pace as he went.

“Use your hands,” Gladio said, granting Prompto permission to touch.

Prompto reached up his right hand to touch against the inside of Gladio’s thigh, fingers curling against the dark jeans. With his left hand, he held Gladio steady at the base, focusing his attention on bringing the right amount of pleasure to his friend and lover. He turned his head to the side, grazing his teeth against the underside of Gladio’s cock. Gladio moaned out his pleasure, the word “Yes” uttered lowly in a single, dragging breath.

He rocked himself up into Prompto’s welcome mouth, not wanting to just fuck those sweet lips but finding a proper rhythm anyway. Prompto’s moans drove him forward, and Gladio watched as his cock slid in and out. Prompto glanced up at him with a hooded stare, lust heavy in those beautiful blue eyes. Just making eye contact, Gladio felt as if he could cum right then and there, but he slowed himself down. He tugged gently at Prompto’s hair, guiding the blond back and loving the disappointed whimper that Prompto gave.

“I could tell you were close,” Prompto stated, voice cracking into a whisper on alternate syllables.

“I am,” Gladio assured. “Just sit back, pup.”

Prompto nodded his head and watched as Gladio’s hand moved quickly over his shaft. Gladio turned his hand inward on the up strokes and then straightened it with every down movement. Prompto watched enamored. Gladio brought his lover closer, allowing Prompto to rest his head on his thigh and watch quietly. When Gladio finally came, he leaned his head back and bucked his hips upward into his own hand. Thick cum spilled over his fingers and down along his shaft. Prompto whimpered needfully, nuzzling Gladio’s leg to keep himself in place.

“Clean up,” Gladio ordered as he looked down to Prompto. His voice was hard but lacking the coldness of anger.

“Yes, Sir,” Prompto said as he immediately moved forward.

He reached up to take Gladio’s wrist, holding it loosely as he ran his tongue over the cum- covered fingers. He sighed happily through his nose as he cleaned one digit after another. He held still when Gladio pressed down against his tongue, stroking the muscle almost lovingly before allowing Prompto to do as he pleased. Gladio kept himself steady as Prompto lapped against his cock, cleaning up every bit of his release. Prompto rubbed at Gladio’s thighs as he worked. He finished with a smile, even punctuating his deed with a parting kiss to Gladio’s tip.

“Cute,” Gladio said as Prompto helped redress him. When his cock was properly tucked away, he curled his hand under Prompto’s chin, coaxing him up. They shared a brief kiss, and Gladio asked as he stood up, “Have a good day?”

“I’m gonna say it was decent.” Prompto stood up as well a moment after Gladio did, sighing as he led the way to the bathroom.

“What happened?”

“What happened? Oh, Gladdy.” Prompto stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, staring up at the taller male with an unamused look. “Let me tell you what happened.”

Gladio laughed as Prompto turned away again, starting to explain what happened after he, Ignis, and Noctis headed into the city. Gladio washed his hands and grabbed a wash cloth to wipe off his face and neck. Prompto tried to explain his story as he brushed his teeth, and he was mostly successful. It was only when his words became garbled did Gladio tug at his ear and tell him to wait. Prompto pouted around the toothbrush and set his unhappy gaze onto his own reflection. Gladio crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. Poor kid. Sounded like they were all having a pretty rough day. Gladio curled his fingers under his chin, rubbing against it thoughtfully. Surely, there was a way to turn things around. He had a decent amount of gil on him. Maybe heading out to a buffet would help— his treat.

Prompto rinsed his mouth and then rubbed his face with a hand towel, immediately leaping back into his story as if he went uninterrupted. By the time Prompto mentioned getting chased by a voretooth, Gladio knew the buffet would be a great idea. Sounded like they all needed a reward for their hard work today.


End file.
